


Collaborative Studies in Harmless Duplicity and Subversive Responses

by Yellow_Bird_On_Richland



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Britta Perry, Bisexual Jeff Winger, Bratty Bottom Britta Perry, Congratulations no one is straight, F/F, Polyamory, Queer Ben Chang, Queer Frankie Dart, Switch Frankie Dart, Top Annie Edison, lesbian Annie Edison, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Bird_On_Richland/pseuds/Yellow_Bird_On_Richland
Summary: Frankie, Britta, and Annie all technically give a truthful answer to Jeff and Chang's question.Just not the whole truth.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Britta Perry, Frankie Dart/Annie Edison, Frankie Dart/Annie Edison/Britta Perry, Frankie Dart/Britta Perry
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dearzoemurphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/gifts).



> This started as a response to one of those Tumblr "have someone send you the first sentence of a fic and write the next five" prompts.
> 
> I kinda went a lot further than five sentences.

"Care to explain?" Jeff and Chang ask after they get back from feeding another couple of quarters into their parking meters near L Street.

Britta's answer comes out indignant and irreverent-par for the course when she's antagonizing Jeff. "Explain what, bozos?"

"Why we only saw one of your cars parked anywhere nearby," Jeff replies after he takes a swig of his cherry wheat beer.

"You know friends can meet up and do things, right?" Annie deadpans, all sarcasm, and Frankie adds, "We all went shopping together earlier, and it didn't make sense for Annie and Britta to go home to their places only to drive back out this way. So we hung out at my apartment and then carpooled here."

"And we're helping the environment," Britta chimes in as she slurps up the last of her seven and seven. "So there."

Chang and Jeff turn to each other, brows furrowed, before they chorus, "You three went shopping _together_?"

"We all needed some new business casual attire," Frankie shrugs, then tacks on, "Plus, as Annie alluded to, we generally find each other tolerable, at least." She frowns. "Not sure why this is so strange to you guys."

"It's just...weirdly normal," Jeff remarks.

"Britta insisted on renting one of those giant toy stuffed animals you can ride around the mall, so it wasn't _too_ normal," Annie concedes with a laugh before she downs the rest of her gin and tonic.

"You can take the women outta Greendale, but you can't take Greendale outta the women. Plus, I never got to do that when I was a kid and it was really fun!" Britta pouts.

Jeff shakes his head in slight amazement as he gets up to go to the bar. Britta mirrors his movement and catches him by the arm.

"What is it?"

She steps close to him, murmurs, "See that black-haired woman sitting near the door? Fair skin, gold top, hoop earrings?"

Jeff glances surreptitiously at her, nods.

"She's looked over at you, like, three or four times, if you wanna jump on that."

He peeks again, then looks back at Britta. "You're not interested? Seems like she could be your type, too."

She shakes her head. "Nah, I'm not searching for anyone right now."

Not with who she can already call hers, even if they haven't made that information public yet.

"Alright, then, your loss." He starts to walk over, stops, and turns back for a sec to offer her a warm smile. "Thanks, Britta."

She grins. "What else are bi best friends for, Jeff?"

Chang glowers at the three of them when Britta sits back down. "Why does no one ever try to set _me_ up with attractive people?" he demands.

Frankie puts her hands up. "I never involve myself in matchmaking."

"Jeff and I have been wingmanning...wing-womanning...wing-personing?" Britta squints at their confused expressions, then rambles on, "Whatever, you all get what I mean. We've been doing this off and on for about two years now, I know his type better than I know yours."

"My type is attractive people!" Chang insists. "What's so hard about that?"

The table's collective attention turns to Annie.

"...I could help you make a Tinder or Bumble account?" she asks uncertainly.

Chang shakes his head after a second. "You know, I really should take more time to be by myself. But maybe I'll do that in a few weeks." He inclines his head slightly. "Chang you for the offer, Annie. By the way, it's been nice to have you back in town."

"Thank the FBI for transferring me to Denver. It's been good to be back."

He nods, then points at each of them. "Another round? Another round? Another round?"

The three women glance at each other for a second before Frankie declines. "I think we're good, Ben, thanks."

He smartly raps his knuckles on the table and gets up to pay his tab. "Alright, I'm all set, too. Chang out. Catch you around, ladies."

The three of them paid cash all night, so they take their leave as well, with Britta texting Jeff, _Good luck!_ as they pass him.

They all chuckle as he barely resists the urge to check his phone.

"Some things never change," Annie notes with a smile, then shares a look with Frankie and Britta. "And some things do."

**

Frankie frowns as she realizes no one's gotten into the passenger seat next to her. She glances in her rear view mirror, pointedly coughs, and borrows Jeff and Chang's line. "Care to explain?"

She thinks that's within her rights. Since her two girlfriends are sharing PG-13 kisses in the back of her Camry.

They break apart and guiltily murmur, "Sorry," their cheeks flushed.

Britta reluctantly lets go of Annie. "We both tend to get affectionate when we're buzzed."

Frankie raises her eyebrows at them. "Do you, now?"

They both nod, and Annie gives the most delightful little giggle.

Frankie's surprised at Britta's show of restraint, at how she actually gets out of the car to get back in the front passenger seat rather than clamber over the center console.

"Y'know, Francesca," she whispers, her voice dropping dangerously low as she sits down and moves in close to Frankie, "we'd be more than happy to show you _just_ how affectionate we can get."

Frankie audibly gulps at that, at how Britta's staring through her like she's something to be hunted, and she feels the air shift as Annie leans in from the backseat to softly say, "Yeah. We would."

She flashes her doe eyes and Frankie has _got_ to stop lying to herself about being at all immune to them.

"Britts 'n I have gotten so much better at working together since we all started dating," Annie purrs, unerringly reaching for and squeezing Britta's hand while her lips are damn close to touching Frankie's ear. "And _you,_ Francesca, deserve a great reward for helping with that."

She still prefers going by Frankie almost all the time, so the girls rarely address her by her full name.

But when they do, by _God,_ can they ever do it well.

Frankie manages to get out a strangled breath and nods before she rasps, "That sounds lovely."

She turns to Annie, kisses her full on the mouth, and finds the composure to pull back before it gets too heated.

"You," she gently pushes Annie backward toward her seat, "need to stop being such a wonderful distraction to the driver. And you," she turns again, thrilling at how quickly Britta's lips are on hers, at how she can taste her whiskey and Annie's gin buzzing on her tongue, "need to do the same. And give me that, please."

She gently prises the aux cord from Britta's hand. "I'm taking over as DJ since you've had radio control for most of today."

She pointedly keeps her gaze on her iPod as she plugs it in, but she can't ignore the half-sigh, half-moan that Annie lets out, nor can she miss her breathy confession: "You're so hot when you're bossy."

" _So_ hot," Britta echoes reverently, nodding like a bobblehead, and Frankie smirks at their praise.

"If you two think I'm bossy now...just wait til I have you in bed later."

They groan in anticipation and Frankie laughs as she pulls out from her parking spot.

She's usually a law-abiding citizen, but knowing what's in store for all of them convinces her to go seven or eight over the speed limit for the whole drive home.


	2. Chapter 2

"So we should probably tell the guys at some point that we're dating," Frankie comments as she unlocks her condo door.

Britta nods as she hangs her coat up in the closet for once. "We _do_ owe Jeff a debt of gratitude. His smug arrogance actually worked in my favor. In _all_ of our favors, really."

"There's a first time for everything," Annie comments with a little laugh. "After all, I definitely didn't have 'start dating two of my best friends from Greendale' on my five-year plan when I got reassigned back here."

"Just like I wasn't planning to text the two of you to go out for dinner," Frankie responds with a small chuckle of her own. "But I really _had_ needed to vent that night about how Jeff handled the success of that one big grant getting funded."

"You mean mishandled?" Britta snorts. "Since it sounded like you did most of the actual work before the 11th hour."

"And with Craig, too," Annie chimes in. "Which isn't always the easiest thing."

Frankie shrugs; she'd rather not think about Jeff right now, despite her earlier comment about sharing her relationship status. "Be that as it may...one dinner between the three of us led to another, to another, to movie night, to…"

"To this."

Britta smoothly cuts her off with a quick kiss before stepping out of the way to let Annie have a turn and Frankie marvels, again, at how lucky she is. At how she'd gone from thinking about trawling the wasteland of online dating to acquiring not one, but _two_ wonderful girlfriends.

Who, for some reason, are still standing in her kitchen.

" _Time to rectify that,"_ Frankie decides, but really, it's never difficult for one of them to lead the others into a bedroom, onto a couch.

As they all settle on her bed, with Annie in between them—her preferred spot—Frankie notes, "So, I remember you two mentioning you wanted to show off how affectionate you could get?"

Annie and Britta nod slowly, near identical grins emerging on their faces, just before Frankie murmurs, "You should do that. But…" she considers how to toy with them, lands on an idea. "No kisses on each other's mouths. I wanna see how creative you can get."

They both gasp before Annie pouts, "Rude!"

It's unfair, truly, how much indignation flatters her, how good it looks on her.

Frankie smirks. "I'm sorry, Annie, didn't you say I'm hot when I'm bossy?"

Her jaw twitches as her gaze turns steely. "Yes, but—"

Frankie impulsively reaches out, presses her pointer finger to her lips to shush her, and Annie gasps again, then whispers, "Oh, you are _so_ in for it, Frankie."

Like she's gonna back down from that challenge. "Put your money where your mouth is, then, sweetheart."

Annie leans in closer to her, nearly kissing her, and she spits her promise out like paintball bullets from a gun. "I'll put my mouth somewhere else. Or maybe I won't. Until you're fucking _begging_ me to, and—"

Britta's moan cuts off their verbal sparring, and they look over to see she's already got one hand down her pants.

Frankie quirks an eyebrow up at her. "You enjoying this, Britta?"

"Uh, let's see...you're having a verbal sex fight slash power struggle, and I get to date both of you." Britta pretends to mull the situation over before she happily sighs, "Yeah, I'd say I'm enjoying this. We're _definitely_ in the best timeline."

For someone who prides herself on normalcy, Frankie finds herself nearly preening at the compliment.

"Now, about your little rule." Britta sits up and turns to stare Frankie down for a second before she rests her head on Annie's shoulder and continues. "We can't kiss each other on the lips, but you want us to put on a show for you, right?"

"Umm, yeah." Frankie nods, a little dumbstruck by the sudden turn of events, then adds, "Yes, I do want that."

Britta grins. "Great. If it's a show, then you're an audience member. So you can look, but you can't touch. And since that's sorted out now..."

Frankie can't stifle her gasp as Britta lays back down on the bed and pulls Annie onto her lap. Can't stop the next words from shooting out of her mouth as the two of them make quick work of tugging each other's shirts off.

"You little _brat."_

Britta only shoots another infuriating grin at her—pretty impressive considering Annie's already sunk down low to suck on her neck, to affectionately murmur, "You're the best brat I know, Britts," in her ear.

"We're just following your orders _,_ Frankie," Britta taunts her, offering her own imitation of Annie's doe eyes before her gaze returns to Annie's chest—not that Frankie can much blame her. She's staring, too, as Annie slowly straddles her. "Doing _exactly_ as you said."

"We're being _so_ good for you, babe," Annie sighs as Britta sits up a bit, ghosts her lips over hers in a near kiss before she ducks her head to the hollow of Annie's neck. Frankie's transfixed by how their hands just go _everywhere_ and there's that fun realization again: _"My girlfriends could kill me."_

It's not the first time that thought has crossed her mind. When she can manage coherent thoughts. Which is, admittedly, not often when they're all in this kinda mood.

"You two have more restraint than I gave you credit for," she whispers hoarsely as she reflexively yanks her shirt over her head and tugs her jeans down her legs. Feels the white hot gaze of her two favorite girls fall on her.

"You better not show any restraint right now," Britta murmurs, and for a woman who's almost impossibly bad at making metaphors, she manages to use just the right words to flirt nearly all the time.

Annie's more direct—she and Frankie have always been more kindred spirits. "Play with yourself for us."

It's more of a suggestion than a command—though Annie can _absolutely_ give orders and make sure they're followed when she wants to—and Frankie's response stems from a similar vein.

"I wanna watch you kiss and makeout while I do." She pauses, thinks about it, tacks on one more word. "Please."

"Yesss," Britta hisses before Annie cuts her answer off with a warm, loving kiss that turns dirty in a hurry.

"God, I could watch you two all day." Frankie shifts closer to them, sits up, keeps lazily touching herself through her panties with one hand while she reaches out for Britta's hipbone with her other.

"My beautiful girls," Frankie whispers fondly as she sinks low, too, getting closer to both of them to press a kiss to Annie's cheek, to leave tender lovebites on Britta's right collarbone.

This is her favorite part of getting in bed with them. The interconnectedness. The way they all move as a unit, all linked together with light touches or kisses. Or deeper ones.

Annie lifts herself off Britta's lap and flops to the side, exchanging a grin and a head nod with her that Frankie catches seconds before Britta's surging toward her.

What's she supposed to do besides kiss her back with everything she's got?

She's vaguely aware of feeling and hearing Annie move off the bed, but she's got her hands trailing through blond tresses and Britta's setting an exquisite pace of grinding against her—slow but insistent, deliciously needy, especially when she sees a flash of blue eyes that just scream mischief—when Annie slips back into the bed, now on her right.

"We're gonna spoil you rotten," Annie whispers into her ear.

"You deserve an extensive thank you for dealing with us being stressed over work lately," Britta adds. "Plus…I mean, _fuck_ , Frankie, can you blame us for wanting to jump you?"

" _Once upon a time, I didn't like being objectified,"_ Frankie dimly recognizes as her girls turn their wolfish stares on her again. _"So much for that little bit of feminism when we're up to no good."_

"I'd say do your worst, but I'd like to keep some working brain cells," she jokes as she loops her arms around both of them. "If you can give me a temporary reprieve from thinking, though, and just replace it with enjoying all this...I'm more than happy to accept."

"Oh, absolutely," Annie purrs in her ear while Britta smooths her hair back, plants a smooch to her forehead, and murmurs, "Just lay back and let go. We've got you."

She trusts them with more of herself than even they know, so she does.

"Close your eyes, darlin'," Annie whispers to her, so she does.

"There we go," Britta hums. "We have some lovely surprises on tap."

She's not surprised when the two of them start planting kisses on her cheeks, edging their way toward her lips. But feeling Annie's teeth nip at one corner of her top lip while Britta sucks her bottom lip into her mouth?

Yeah, that's new, but the way her breathing turns shallow, the way she whimpers for them, is hardly unusual.

Annie and Britta each release a shaky, rattling breath just past her lips, and suddenly they've each swiped their tongues into her mouth.

At the same time they're each digging their nails into her inner thighs, no less.

And Frankie again thinks, _"My girlfriends are going to kill me._ "

If they do, if their overstimulation fries her brain...well, there's certainly worse ways to go.

She can't help but touch herself again, can't help but moan at that and all that her girls are doing. She finally flutters her eyes open to check out her favorite pair of troublemakers. They're almost unbearably smug as they each snuggle up next to her, offering gentle, lazy kisses before Britta asks, "Are you nice and wet for us, Francesca?"

She manages a nod, but she feels Annie shake her head against her shoulder.

"I want to hear you _say it_. Use your words, Francesca."

She gasps at Annie's audacity, at that gorgeous, clipped tone to her voice when she wants to be in charge in bed, and she feels Britta's eyes shift from her to Annie.

"You're downright evil, sometimes."

Frankie snorts out a laugh at Britta's thoughtful observation as she gathers herself into less of a mess.

"Britta…"

She lights up as Frankie leans in to steal a kiss from her.

"Annie…"

She rolls over and Annie's already following her lead, grinning like a fool into their kiss, and afterwards, Frankie sinks back into her mattress as she whispers, "I'm _so_ wet for you two already."

"Mmm, love that," Annie comments. "Especially since this is just the warm-up."

Britta's voice turns a shade rough, drops low as she adds, "We kinda wanna make you lose your fucking mind tonight, if that's okay?"

Frankie gives a dry chuckle. "Absolutely. Go for it."

"Oh, we will, babe," Britta reassures her as Annie prompts her to sit up so she can get her bra off. "Don't worry about that."

"All you've gotta do is enjoy what we're sharing," Annie whispers before the two of them are all over her again.

The sights, the sounds, the feel of their bodies—it's almost too much, but not quite, and everything leaves a delicious electricity skimming over her skin. Frankie can feel a fog rolling over her mind already, which is probably why the next few sentences slip out of her mouth unbidden.

"This," she blows out a contented breath, "has ruined me. Made me greedy in a way I didn't know I could be. Because I can't get enough of you. Either of you."

Annie's and Britta's eyes pop wide at that and they share a look, then glance at Frankie with adoration.

"Really?" they ask together, their voices hushed.

"Yeah." Frankie decides to qualify the statement a bit. Make it less terrifying for two women she's only been dating for about two months. "I think so."

"Well, if you're ruined," Britta pipes up, murmuring the words into the curve of her left shoulder, "then I'm wrecked."

Annie nods against her chest. "Consider me equally fucked."

It's among the strangest declarations of affection they've shared thus far, but it works. _They_ work.

It's been a while, a long while, since Frankie's fallen for someone.

Turns out that re-learning how to navigate that process with _two_ someones—her girls, her confidantes, her co-chefs, her partners in crime, her assiduous Annie, her brilliant Britta—suits her just fine.


End file.
